Banzai/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2211.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2216.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2234.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2241.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2285.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2326.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2349.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2401.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2451.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2492.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2509.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2533.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2571.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2579.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2581.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2995.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3001.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3022.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3027.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3048.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3084.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3089.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3122.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3140.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3179.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3182.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3252.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3325.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3334.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3348.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3355.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3374.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3742.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3755.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3768.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4618.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4627.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4636.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4642.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4656.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4664.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4677.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4679.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4689.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4696.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4699.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5824.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5872.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5883.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5894.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8784.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8785.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8787.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9191.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9205.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9206.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9212.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9237.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9239.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9542.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9548.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9552.png |-|The Lion King 1½ = Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1200.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1217.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1251.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1357.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1419.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7464.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7504.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7532.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7551.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7573.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7576.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7606.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7641.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7656.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7687.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7727.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa - Season 1= "Cooked Goose" CG_hyenas.png Goose_Banzai.png Goose_hyenas_with_wildebeest.png Goose_hyenas.png Goose_Banzai2.png Goose_hyenas2.png Goose_Banzai3.png CG_hyenas2.png CG_Banzai_and_Ed.png CG_hyenas3.png CG_hyenas4.png CG_Banzai.png Cg23.png CG_Banzai2.png Goose_hyenas3.png Goose_Shenzi_&_Banzai.png Goose_Banzai4.png CG_hyenas5.png Goose_Banzai5.png Goose_hyenas_with_cheetahs.png Goose_hyenas4.png Goose_Banzai6.png Goose_Banzai_with_Cheetato.png Cg37.png Goose_hyenas5.png Goose_Shenzi_&_Banzai2.png CG_hyenas6.png Goose_Banzai7.png CG_hyenas7.png Goose_hyenas_with_cheetahs2.png Goose_hyenas_with_cheetahs3.png Goose_Banzai8.png CG_hyenas8.png Which_ways_south.png Goose_hyenas_with_cheetahs4.png Cg42.png "Doubt of Africa" Hyena Cookout.png DOA_hyenas.png "Big Top Breakfast" BTB_hyenas.png BTB_hyenas2.png BTB_hyenas3.png BTB_hyenas4.png BTB_hyenas5.png BTB_Shenzi_&_Banzai.png BTB_hyenas6.png BTB_hyenas7.png BTB_hyenas8.png BTB_Banzai.png BTB Simon11.png BTB Simon13.png Simon cornered.png BTB Simon14.png Eat Simon.png BTB Simon19.png BTB_Shenzi_&_Banzai2.png BTB_hyenas9.png BTB_hyenas10.png BTB_hyenas11.png BTB_Banzai2.png BTB_hyenas12.png BTB_Shenzi_&_Banzai3.png BTB_Shenzi_&_Banzai4.png BTB_Banzai_&_Ed.png BTB Simon37.png BTB Simon38.png BTB_Banzai3.png BTB Simon42.png BTB_hyenas13.png BTB_hyenas14.png BTB Simon46.png BTB Simon47.png BTB_hyenas15.png BTB_hyenas16.png BTB_hyenas17.png BTB_hyenas18.png BTB_hyenas19.png BTB_hyenas20.png BTB_Banzai_&_Ed2.png BTB_hyenas21.png "Can't Take a Yolk" CTAY_Banzai_&_Ed.png CTAY_Shenzi_&_Banzai.png CTAY_Shenzi_&_Banzai2.png CTAY_Shenzi_&_Banzai3.png CTAY_Banzai.png CTAY_Banzai2.png CTAY_Banzai3.png CTAY_Banzai_&_Ed2.png CTAY_hyenas.png CTAY_hyenas2.png CTAY_hyenas3.png CTAY_Shenzi_&_Banzai4.png CTAY_Banzai4.png CTAY_Shenzi_&_Banzai5.png CTAY_Banzai5.png CTAY_Banzai6.png CTAY_hyenas4.png CTAY_hyenas5.png CTAY_Banzai_&_Ed3.png CTAY_hyenas6.png CTAY_hyenas7.png CTAY_hyenas8.png CTAY_hyenas9.png CTAY_hyenas10.png CTAY_hyenas11.png China.png CTAY_hyenas12.png CTAY_S&B_with_elephant.png CTAY_hyenas13.png CTAY_Banzai7.png CTAY_hyenas_with_ostrich.png CTAY_Shenzi_&_Banzai6.png CTAY_hyenas14.png CTAY_hyenas_with_giant_baby_ostrich.png CTAY_hyenas_with_giant_baby_ostrich2.png CTAY_hyenas15.png CTAY_hyenas17.png CTAY_hyenas18.png CTAY_hyenas19.png "TV Dinner" Martin11.png TVDinner_hyenas.png TVDinner_Banzai.png TVDinner_hyenas2.png TVDinner_hyenas3.png TVDinner_hyenas4.png Aim for Fame.png Martin21.png Martin22.png Martin23.png Martin24.png TVDinner_hyenas5.png TVDinner_hyenas6.png TVDinner_hyenas7.png TVDinner_hyenas8.png TVDinner_Shenzi_&_Banzai.png TVDinner_hyenas9.png TVDinner_hyenas10.png Martin36.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa - Season 2= "Once Upon a Timon" OUAT_Timon_Shenzi_and_Banzai.png OUAT_Timon_Pumbaa_and_hyenas.png Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed-169.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa - Season 3= "Space Ham" Volleyball Timon.png Space_Timon_&_Banzai.png Space_Banzai.png Space_Banzai2.png Space_hyenas.png Space_Banzai3.png Space_hyenas2.png Space_hyenas3.png Space_hyenas4.png Space_hyenas5.png |-|Other Media = TLK musical hyenas.png|The hyenas as they appear in the stage musical Our House Now.png|Banzai sings "It's Our House Now" in Mickey's House of Villains Hyena Hunt.png|The hyenas corner Rafiki in A Tale of Two Brothers Plot against Ahadi.png|Taka plots with the hyenas in A Tale of Two Brothers Boil Zazu.png|The hyenas attempt to eat Zazu in Friends in Need Flee from Simba.png|Simba wards off the hyenas in One Good Turn Hyenas in comics.png|The hyenas as they appear in Greedy is as Greedy Does Hyenaskingdomhearts.png|The hyenas as they appear in Kingdom Hearts II Magic Kingdoms hyenas.png|Banzai in Magic Kingdoms Banzai at Disney Park.png|Banzai at Disney's Art of Animation Resort Icebanzai.png|Banzai in Disneyland Paris Banzai plush.png|A plush of Banzai |-|Concepts = Hyenaconcept.png|Concept artwork of a hyena Hyenaconcept2.png|Concept artwork of a hyena Hyenaconcepts.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas Concept hyenas.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas Concept hyenas 2.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas EvilButFunyHyenas .png|Concept artwork of the hyenas LKstoryboard6.png|An early storyboard GrobljeSlonovaStoribord2.png|Concept artwork of the birdie boiler GrobljeSlonova432.png|Concept artwork of the birdie boiler MufasaVSHyenas.png|Concept artwork of Mufasa battling the hyenas BePreparedFirstLine8.png|Concept artwork of Banzai and Shenzi during "Be Prepared" BePreparedScarOnHisRock2.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas singing "Be Prepared" MusicalHyenasStoryboard.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas singing "Be Prepared" HDhijeneusuton.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas chasing Simba HijeneUtRNJU.png|Concept artwork of the hyenas at the thorn hedge HyenasComing.png|Concept artwork of the hyena invasion Model Sheet Banzai.png|Banzai's model sheet Concept_hyena025.png|Banzai's mold banzai-sketches.jpg|Banzai sketches Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries